Naruto: The Dreaded Eagle
by Skyring
Summary: While Naruto is running from another mob attack on his sixth birthday he stumbles into an abandoned warehouse with nothing in it, while exploring he finds a hidden blade and with it unlocks the mind of Desmond Miles'. There Desmond takes Naruto down further into the warehouse where he puts Naruto into the Animus to use the bleeding effect to train Naruto. (On Hold, Will be updated)
1. Chapter 1: The Genin Exams and a Traitor

**Naruto x Assassin's Creed fic.**

- While naruto is running from a mob of villagers one night while he is 8 he stumbles into an old abandoned building while hiding. After hearing the villagers pass naruto decides to explore the building and finds a knife on the wall of the building. When he goes to pick it up the area next to the blade glows and takes form of Desmond Miles.

- Desmond talks to naruto and explains his ancient way. After he explains it he tells naruto to pick up the blade and put it in the wall next to him. Naruto does this and the wall opens up and Desmond gets naruto to follow him down the staircase.

- When they reach the bottom, Desmond tells naruto that he wants naruto to lie down in the device and it will allow him to use the bleeding effect like he did during his time. Naruto lies down and experiences the same stories as Desmond. First Altair, then Ezio, then Conner, and finally Desmond himself. This take place over a 6 month period of naruto coming and going to the building as to not arouse suspicion. During which Desmond found that there was a second being inside naruto, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, explained the difference between the demon and naruto and explained what happened from what he could see from that day.

- At the end of the 6 month period Desmond tells naruto to open this final room. The room is full of assassin order gear, weapons and tools. He tells naruto to modify them to his size and change some of the colours.

- Before Desmond can leave though he puts Naruto through the creed and oath, thus engraving the assassin's mark on naruto's finger. After that Desmond tells naruto to constantly upgrade his armor, weapons and continuously practice everything he now knows. After saying this Desmond disappears and leaves naruto with the full power of an assassin.

- After which naruto never got attacked by the villages ever again and the ANBU were never able to find him after a prank. However he was found once after he had joined the academy a teacher by the name of Iruka was able to find with a lot of trouble but found him nonetheless and with that took him to the hokage, who in which had rarely seen naruto since naruto finished the 6 month bleeding effect training by Desmond and the Animus.

- When they got there naruto laughs sheepishly, while the hokage dismisses Iruka and then turns to naruto. He then questions naruto. And Naruto tells him what he had been doing these past 6 months. To say the hokage was surprised would be like saying Jariya of the sannin didn't smut.

- He then sets up a test for naruto the next day. On the next day he can see that naruto needs physical training but that will also come in time. But from what naruto said about what was happening at the academy he decided to give naruto books from the academy and some genin chakra control books for help with naruto's huge chakra reserve. What the Hokage didn't know is that Naruto would sneak into the Shinobi library at night and copy books on furthering his chakra control to that of Tsunade's and took interest when the books had constant references to seals.

- From the books he took a keen interest in Fuinjutsu and Genjutsu along with almost every small weapon which could be thrown and hidden on his person which would help with his assassin's style fighting.

- Time skip to the genin exams where the story begins.

**Story Begins: Chapter 1: The Genin Exams and a Traitor**

**Day of the Genin Exams, Naruto's House.**

This was the day Naruto would become a Genin, the lowest rank of ninja. He awoke this day as he always does, does his morning rituals, eats breakfast then heads to the training ground for his morning workout, after which he heads to the river to calm his body and freshen up, then heads to the academy. However this time he forwent his morning workout to make sure he looked the part of an assassin. He was dressed in the Assassin which with the blue like Conner from the animus and the left side cape/cloak was dark burnt orange. He had duel hidden blades and his eagle handled sword on his back as he wasn't tall enough to have it at his waist.

He traversed the on the village rooftops and was nearing the academy from top of the Hokage monument, he stood next to his father's head as he looked down at the villages before him. He then uses the leap of faith down into the hay pile outside the academy in which he had placed there a couple of days after he finished training in the animus. He then got out of the hay and proceeded into the class that he knew he was late as he had decided to lollygag around on the village rooftops on his way to the class.

**In the classroom**

Iruka had all the students in the class sitting as he came in earlier and had to use his Demon Head jutsu to yell at the class to sit down, immediately getting results. He then began to call each student's name.

Iruka – "Aburame Shino… Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki." – Going through the list each student would call back weather they would be present or not, he finally got down the Naruto, when he called out Naruto's name, he was surprised that Naruto didn't call back as Naruto was usually early to class. He looked around the room and to Shino and Hinata, but they just shrugged and said they haven't seen him yet. Just as Iruka looks back down and is about to begin again there's a knock at the door.

Iruka – "Enter." – He sees Naruto enter with his new outfit and raised an eyebrow.

Naruto opens the door and approaches Iruka. – "Sorry for being late Sensei, I'm afraid I got lost on the road to life this morning and had to find my way back." – Iruka just sweat drops at the scene, seeing as Naruto chose to use one of Kakashi's lame excuses. In the Hokages office several jounins that were with the Hokage also sweat dropped. While Kakashi beams with pride and wipes a tear from his eye saying he has successfully passed on his legacy. While everyone sweat drops more, Guy was the only one to respond and talking about how Naruto's youth is burning bright and what not, making the sweat drops get larger. Luckily the Hokage stopped it right then making everyone's attention return to the crystal ball on the Hokage's desk.

Iruka – "Anyway move up to your seat next to Hinata and Shino as usual so I can continue." – While Iruka started to continue, and Naruto sat down. Mizuki eyes narrowed at Naruto.

After Iruka finished up with Yamanaka Ino, he then went on to explain how the Genin Exams would take place. He explained that to begin with they would be doing a written test, followed by a Taijutsu test followed by an unknown Genjutsu test and finally finishing with the Ninjutsu test consisting of performing the academy three basic jutsus, the replacement jutsu or Karawimi, the transformation jutsu or Henge and finally the clone jutsu known as the bunshin.

The written test was handed out by Mizuki and Naruto completed it in no time after easily removing the genjutsu he had seen Mizuki place on it. After which they all headed out to the training field where each student would go one-on-one with Mizuki with Iruka supervising. Naruto watched as most of the students from civilian backgrounds performed inadequately while the clan heirs and a few others stood out. Then he was called by Iruka for his turn.

After watching Mizuki take it easy on the Uchiha heir he immediately suspected foul play but put it aside so he could get on with his match. Naruto entered the ring with Mizuki and with the way Mizuki presented himself along with the matching grin Naruto knew Mizuki would try everything to stop Naruto from passing the test. Obviously the man knew about Naruto's burden of being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and held a grudge like most of the village.

Iruka started the match by lowering his raised arm and jumped back while yelling. – "Haijime!"

The match started with Mizuki instantly charging at Naruto with high-chuunin speed shocking most of the class but he was using his own style of taijutsu making the match clearly unwinnable in favour of Mizuki, but what shocked them most was the fact that no matter how fast or how hard Mizuki tried he could not hit Naruto. The students and Iruka were shocked by his performance but what really shocked them is when Naruto the proceeded to knock Mizuki off balance and jump on top of him.

From where Mizuki was situated under Naruto he saw the blonds fist reared back so his wrist would have hit him in the neck, but it's what Naruto said next that caught everyone by surprise.

Naruto – "And now, because you let anger cloud you perceptions, you would be dead, to an academy student no less." – He then proceeded to get off Mizuki.

Mizuki – "Ha! You little brat, you couldn't have killed me with that last hit." – He yelled at Naruto as he got up.

Naruto then turned around and raised his hand the same way he had it before and then a blade came out of his wrist guard and past his hand. Naruto then looked at Mizuki and said. – "No? I thought you'd be dead had I used this."

Mizuki the spluttered and gave a small but noticeable growl towards Naruto as he watched Naruto head back to the group of student who were either shocked that Naruto could have killed one of their senseis had it been a real fight.

Iruka then proceeded to call out the next name in which Mizuki fought against and won. Thus came the end of the taijutsu portion of the exams. Iruka heeded them back inside the classroom of the last two tests.

**In the Hokage's Office**

Kakashi – "Well, that was unexpected." – Most of the jounins agreed with him, while Guy was surprisingly kept quiet throughout the match, having recognised the style that Naruto had used. He narrowed his eyes and wondered how Naruto could have learned it, but what he wondered about the most is the proficiency that Naruto had used it in. It was as if Naruto had used the style for far longer than he'd been alive.

The Hokage saw Guy's reaction to the unknown taijutsu style Naruto was using and made a mental note to keep Guy after he dismissed the jounins. He then went back to observing the students for the next segment of the exams.

**Back in the classroom**

After the students had been seated in their spots Iruka explained the next portion of the exams which was that each student would at one at a time enter the next room when they were called where he and Mizuki would first test them on genjutsu and finally their ninjutsu. So one at a time each student would go into the next room starting with Shino again all the way up to Sasuke before Naruto was called for his turn.

As Naruto was called he noted that so far all the clan heirs passed along with several students with civilian backgrounds that had any actual potential. When he reached the room, he knocked and received an 'Enter' from Iruka that was sitting on one of the chairs he had brought with him, Mizuki on his left with the exact same type of chair. Naruto quickly scanned the room to notice there were only one extra chair in the room and a rather large spider web in one of the corners containing 3 spiders, a small one, and two larger spiders and a small box filled with Hitai-ate (Forehead Protectors), he then scanned Iruka and Mizuki, then stepped forward and nodded to Iruka.

Iruka – "Okay Naruto first Mizuki will cast a genjutsu on it to test you on your genjutsu skills and then we'll get down to the ninjutsu part after that." – Getting a nod from Naruto, he turned to Mizuki and gave him the right away.

Mizuki then began to go through hand seals, then calls out. – "Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu." (Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique)

Naruto feeling the slight changes in the room, saw that there were now only the two chairs that his senseis were sitting in and there were only the two larger spiders now on the web. Some of the more obvious changes were things like Iruka's scar that goes across his nose was raised to be really close to his eyes while everything else remained the same. He then made the Ram hand seal and stopped the flow of his chakra with ease and then started it again with a faster flow stopping the illusion's power before returning his chakra flow to normal.

The senseis were definitely impressed as most of the students couldn't either figure out they had been in a genjutsu or had to use a small amount of pain to come out of it. Only two students had shown the Genjutsu Kai technique, but the other had to call out what he was doing unlike Naruto who only had to make a single hand seal. The jounins looked impressed with Naruto's skill in genjutsu clearly outweighed the others in his class even the Uchiha for that matter. Kurenai while watching made eye contact with the Hokage in which the meaning was clear, '_I'd like to see more of his skills in genjutsu._' They both then continued watching the students through the crystal ball to see the last bit of the exams.

Iruka – "Okay, that was impressive for an academy student, now I'm going to need you to perform the three academy basics in any order."

With a nod from Naruto, a cloud of smoke surrounded Naruto, when it cleared in front of Iruka stood a perfect form on the aged Hokage in the Hokage robes, pipe and all, then another cloud of smoke and Naruto was back. He then switched with the chair in the corner when Mizuki threw a piece of chalk at Naruto in which Iruka wasn't ready for, but congratulated Naruto for seeing it and avoiding it. Naruto then spoke softly. – "Bunshin no Jutsu." – With that 3 exact clones of Naruto appeared around the room. He then dispelled the clones when told to by Iruka.

Iruka then pulled out a Hitai-ate and handed it to Naruto and congratulated him on passing. Naruto then tied it to his left arm and returned to the class with the others. Mizuki however was livid that the Kyuubi-brat was able to pass the exams; he was sure that with the amount of chakra the brat had that he wouldn't be able to pull of the clone jutsu let alone be skilled enough to use or break out of genjutsu.

When Naruto re-entered the classroom he made his way back up to his seat between Shino and Hinata. When he sat down he was congratulated by them both.

Shino – "Congratulations Naruto-san."

Hinata – "Congratulations Naruto-kun."

Naruto just sat down and thanked them for their kind gesture. Soon Iruka and Mizuki re-entered the classroom and went to their usual places, Mizuki was in the chair at the side of Iruka while Iruka was in front of his desk standing ready to give out another lecture. All the students could see he was about to give them a lecture and were silently praying that he wouldn't have to. Unfortunately praying wasn't enough as Iruka began to lecture them.

Iruka – "Congratulations for those who passed the Genin Exams, you will be called in one week to be given your team assignments and jounin senseis. For those who didn't pass will undergo a 6 month re-training period to get you up to passing standards. Another thing for the students that passed, feel free to come passed the academy anytime, while I may not be your sensei anymore I can still tell you a few things about the shinobi world. Now go on, get out of here." – He finished ushering the students out of the class with a smile.

**Outside the Academy**

As the students came out of the class with smiles on their faces along with, or without a Hitai-ate they were greeted with the smiles of their parents. Naruto stood by Hinata and Shino till their families/guardians arrived. While they were waiting though, they could hear people complaining about how Naruto was now a ninja and how 'it' was getting more powerful. This however only came from civilians, and Naruto knew they didn't fully understand the situation as they probably never had studied Fuinjutsu. Even in the academy they studied small amounts which were enough to tell the difference between a sealing scroll and what's sealed inside it.

After about ten minutes of waiting Hinata was ushered off by a branch-member of her family while Shino his father. Naruto bid them a farewell, while pulling up his hood and darting off through the nearby forest. This was so he wouldn't get interrupted when he jumped up to the roofs of the village. Once he got to the roofs he headed off to get some food before heading home.

**Hokage's Office**

Sandaime – "You're all dismissed except for Guy and Kurenai."

Most of the jounins left via the shunshin after calling out. – "Hai, Hokage-sama." – While the other leaped out of the windows. Thankfully a few left via the door leaving only the three in the room.

Sandaime – "Fistly I have already made the teams from what I've seen and I think you'll be a little surprised. Anyway Kurenai, you wished to talk about Naruto's genjutsu skills?"

Kurenai – "Aa, is it possible to see more of them and if I can change your mind about putting him on my squad." – Getting a small chuckle from the aged Hokage.

Sandaime – "I'm afraid I won't be changing them, however I'll write down what he knows on genjutsu and hand it to you tomorrow when I announce the teams. Dismissed." – Getting a nod and a 'Hai, Hokage-sama.' She left with the shunshin. He then turned to Guy and gave a small nod.

Guy – "Hokage-sama, you wished to know of the taijutsu style he uses correct?" – Getting a small nod he continued. – "It's Yuuku I-guru (The Dreaded Eagle) and it hasn't been used for over nine-hundred years and all the information about it was destroyed however there are constant references to it in other taijutsu styles from nine-hundred years ago. It was said that no other taijutsu style could match it during its time. I don't know how he knows it. However the thing that I noticed about his movements was that he kept moving his hands back from Mizuki, as if he had seen every opening and then stopped himself from taking them, not only that it's how he moves, it's as if he's use it longer than he should have been able."

Sandaime – "Hmm, I know how he did it but I didn't expect it to be this powerful. Thank you Guy this has been most interesting."

Guy – "Hmm, I wonder if he'll let me learn it."

Sandaime just chuckled and dismissed Guy thinking about what he'd just heard from Guy about Naruto's taijutsu style and wondered how much more Naruto was hiding. Little did he know he would see a brief preview of Naruto's skill later that night.

**At Ichiraku's Ramen**

When Naruto was nearby he dropped down and blended with the crowd until he was close enough to enter. When he entered he took off his hood and sat down at the far-left stool at the bench. He entered as quiet as he could so he could show off the Ichiraku's at how skilled he had become. He watched as old man Teuchi was working over the hotplates and boilers while Ayame was circling him with dishes and orders for the others in the stand.

Naruto the let out a small whistle which let Ayame and Teuchi know he was here. They were surprised because he never made a sound when he got here, even with the new laser sensor that had gotten which makes a small bell sound.

Teuchi – "Ah Naruto, my boy how are you going?" – He said turning around to greet Naruto while wiping his hands.

Ayame – "Come on dad, you know todays the big day. So, how did you go?" – She said as she lent on the other side of the bench.

Naruto – "Here." – He said pointing to the Hitai-ate strapped on his left arm with a smile. –"It went great, though I suspected some foul play for the clan heirs as they all passed as one would have guessed, but the Uchiha had it to simple. It seems the civilian council has probably bought some of the instructors to go easy on him so he could get top marks."

As another customer entered Teuchi went back to making more Ramen, while Ayame asked his order along with Naruto's.

Naruto – "I'll have a Miso ramen please."

Ayame – "Alright, coming right up." – She called as she turned around to fix them up some ramen.

When Naruto's order arrived he ate slowly, savouring the flavour while Ayame would talk about some of the customers that had come in that day and some of the hassles she and her father had earlier that day and conversing with Naruto about what other flavours that could possibly create.

After his mean, Naruto bid them farewell and payed for his meal. He then pulled his hood up and left the same way he came, silently and untraceable. When he was out of the stand he quickly reached the rooftops seeing it was getting dark and began heading home.

Naruto was about two blocks from getting home when he was called down by Mizuki which was standing near a couple of trees in the park. Naruto jumped down to Mizuki.

Mizuki – "Hey kid, you sure got some skill in stealth or I'm just not as good as I used to be, hehe. Anyways I'm here to give you your extra credit material if you want it?" – Seeing Naruto nod he continued. – "Alright, what you have to do is sneak into the Hokage tower and retrieve a special scroll marked forbidden and take it to this location mark on this piece of paper. I'll be watching so I can evaluate your skills." – He handed Naruto the paper with the location marked on it and the disappeared.

Naruto looked around before jumping into the trees heading to the Hokage Monument. – "_Mizuki-sensei is a fool to think I would fall for such a simple trick, I'll have to tell the Hokage-jji-sama about him, plus having this evidence should be enough of an explanation for myself._" – By the time he had finished his thoughts he was at the top of the Hokage monument. He stood at the end of the Monument on his father's head and peered over the edge at the hay pile on the top of the tower, he then steps back and then performs the leap of faith off the edge into the hay pile.

Getting out of the hay he dusts himself off and runs over to the front of the building and climbs down and through the top window, being the Hokage's office. When Naruto turns around he finds the Hokage still doing the paperwork of the village before sighing and looking up as Naruto made a coughing sound to gain attention.

Sandaime – "Naruto, what brings you to my office?"

Naruto – "Mizuki-sensei does." – Seeing the confused look he continued. – "He has told me of an 'extra-curricular' assignment that I believe to be false in such came to ask as he wanted a me to smuggle out of your office a scroll with the label '_Forbidden_' on it. As such I believed he most likely meant the Forbidden Jutsu scroll and then wanted me to take the scroll to the place listed on this paper." – He said gaining the Hokage's interest and handed the paper over.

Samdaime – "Hmm, well I know you're more than skilled enough to handle it, I'll make it official B-ranked mission, capture or elimination of the target." – He saw Naruto nod and turned around and grabbed the scroll off the shelf and handed it to Naruto. He then sat down and continued. – "Naruto I don't need to tell you the importance of the scroll as you probably already know, however let me say this, I will send out all the chunnins in the village to look for you, when you finish the mission return to me with the scroll." – He saw Naruto nod and then jump out of the window with the scroll.

As Naruto ran to the forest area via the roofs of Konoha he saw the sandaime call for the chuunins to search for him, he halted as he felt Mizuki's chakra signature near Iruka's and continued into the forest. While Naruto was waiting for Mizuki to join him he decided to see what was recorded in the Fūin no Sho (Scroll of Seals), after all, if you had the scroll yourself, you'd probably be curious yourself. So unclipping the scroll he viewed the techniques on the scroll.

He scanned them and memorized the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique) and some of its counter-parts. The Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique), the Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Kunai Shadow Clone Technique) and since it was one of his chakra natures he also memorized the Raiton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Technique). After he memorized those he continued to scan through them, most of the jutsus being related to the Shodaime's Mokuton element so he knew he couldn't use them.

One jutsu stood out to Naruto, the Genjutsu: Kokuangyo no Jutsu (Illusion Technique: Bringer-of-Darkness Technique). It was perfect for Naruto, when he thought about it, when he uses said jutsu he could just activate his Eagle Vision/Sense to see. He read the technique from the scroll.

_Genjutsu: Kokuangyo no Jutsu_

_A – Rank_

_Hand Seals – Tora (Tiger)_

_This technique exerts an hallucinatory effect upon the eyesight, effectively blinding the opponent. No matter how skilled an opponent may be, they are forced to wait helpless in this world of darkness, as this technique allows the user to attack unseen. Although it negates sight, it does not stop the other senses._

_After gathering enough chakra in one hand one must hit the ground with their palm to make the area become clouded in darkness._

Naruto then practiced the jutsu until he could use it in battle while having he Eagle Vision/Sense activated in which he found out that he could indeed see once it had been activated. With that discover came a grin of determination to use it against Mizuki if needed, he the closed up the scroll as he felt Iruka getting closer to him.

Naruto rested against the nearby shed and waited for Iruka to get closer. When Iruka gets to where Naruto is resting, he immediately yells at Naruto for doing such a stupid thing, but then Naruto explains the situation and gets Iruka to watch from behind the shed, while Naruto uses Genjutsu: Kasumi Bunshin (Illusion Technique: Cherry Blossom Clone) to create a copy of himself and Iruka, he then got the to begin arguing as he jumped up into the treetops and concealed his chakra.

Mizuki entered the area where he saw Iruka arguing with the Jinchuuriki and growled a little before taking out a handful of shuriken and tossing them at Iruka and Naruto's clones, the clones both dodge and spot Mizuki in the tree in the Konoha chuunin vest with two enlarged shuriken strapped to his back. He growled and then smirked as he now planned to reveal to Naruto why he was hated.

Mizuki – "Hand over the scroll Naruto!"

Iruka – "Mizuki, what's going on?"

Mizuki – "I'm taking the scroll with me as I leave this pathetic village. Hey Naruto, do you know why your so hated?" – Seeing the clone shake its head he smirked as was about to say something when the Iruka clone began instead.

Iruka – "No Mizuki, you know it's forbidden!"

Mizuki – "Don't you know Naruto, you were the one that killed Iruka's parents, and even he hates you. Let me ask you this then, do you know what happened 14 years ago." – Getting a hesitant nod he continued. – "That's right the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked our village and the Yondaime Hokage sacrificed himself to kill the beast. But that's just a lie told to the village, you see Naruto, the Yondaime couldn't kill the beast, instead he sealed it into a boy, that boy was you! You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune! Now die!" – He threw one of the giant shuriken at Naruto.

Iruka's clone jumped in front of the clone of Naruto and the Giant shuriken went through both Iruka and Naruto as the clones dispersed into eagle feathers. Mizuki then realized the genjutsu and then heard chuckling from above him. He looked up to see Naruto there.

Naruto – "Mizuki, I've known about the Kyuubi since I was six years old and I know the difference between myself and the beast. I do believe you taught that lesson at the academy about the sealing scroll and the kunai. Hmm, ironic if I do say so myself, now then where was I, ah, I remember taking you down." – He put his hands into the Tora hand seal and began channeling chakra to his palm.

Mizuki – "Then bring it on you nine-tailed brat!" – He snarled as he charged Naruto.

Naruto then slammed his hand on the ground and called out. – "Genjutsu: Kokuangyo no Jutsu!" – The area around them became instantly dark with no light in which to see, Naruto activated his Eagle Vision/Sense and ran at Mizuki, while running he came from above Mizuki and stabbed his right hidden wrist blade straight into Mizuki's neck killing him instantly while they dropped onto the branch.

Naruto then released the genjutsu he cast and the light came back as he deactivated his Eagle Vision/Sense and retracted his blade from Mizuki's body and got up. He jumped back up to grab the scroll and went back to Mizuki where Iruka had joined him.

Iruka was shocked, his student had obviously been holding back during the academy. He looked at Naruto then back to the corpse of Mizuki thinking about what Naruto had just done.

Naruto – "Um, Iruka-sensei, I um can't carry his body back for Hokage-jii-sama." – He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Iruka just shook his head and picked up Mizuki's corpse and they began their trek back to the Hokage Tower. When they got there Naruto noted that the search had been called off and the chuunins of the village were surrounding the Hokage, but let him and Iruka through.

Naruto – "Mission accomplished Hokage-sama."

Sandaime – "Indeed, congratulations on catching the traitor and acting your part during the mission, there's no reason for a mission report I saw it all on my crystal ball." – Which made Naruto face-fault before grinning.

Naruto then took off the scroll and returned it to the Hokage. – "I believe this belongs to you."

"Indeed, though I have to ask why you went through the scroll in the first place considering the jutsu you used" – Inqured the Hokage.

Naruto just blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head and said. – "I couldn't help it, there was nothing to do and I was curious." – Getting a hearty chuckly from the older chuunin and the Hokage himself.

Sandaime – "Well, everyone is dismissed and Naruto, your payment for this mission, you can pick it up when you hand in your picture tomorrow alright." – Getting a nod before Naruto turned away and jumped off the edge of the tower shocking the remaining chuunin. They ran to the edge to see Naruto get out of a pile of hay and jump up onto the roofs and continue on his merry way.

AN: This is my first story leave comments one what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Team Assignments - D-Ranks

**Chapter 2: Team Assignments and the Horror of D-ranks**

**Day of the Team Assignments, Naruto's House**

It's been a week, a week since he had become a genin of Konoha, a leaf ninja and today he was going to find out what team he will be placed. He raised himself out of bed and did his usual morning rituals and basic warm-up before getting ready to head out after breakfast. He took his usual path to the academy as this would be one of the last times he would be going there. Under his hood he had a small smile which looked more like a grin as he passed over the rooftops of Konoha.

When he arrived at the academy foregoing anything major he quietly snuck in through the window and took his spot next to Hinata and Shino, getting the usual greetings from his two friends he greets them back and began to talk about the possibilities of the teams. Ten minutes later Iruka entered the class and announced himself, although he wasn't heard, Naruto could see the visible tick mark and eye-twitch Iruka was now sporting. Naruto had a slight grin seeing Iruka quickly go through hand seals.

Iruka – "Sit down and shut up!" – He yelled with his signature Demon Head jutsu, instantly making everyone jump to their seats.

Iruka – "Now, as I said a week ago, congratulations on becoming genin of Konoha. Now I will call out the teams." – Raising a paper in front of him. – "Team one will be… Team Seven under the leadership of Hatake Kakashi are, Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba and Haruno Sakura. Team Eight under the leadership of Yuhi Kurenai are, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Uzumaki Naruto. Team Nine are still in active duty so Team Ten are, Akamichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino." – During the calling of teams, Sakura jumped for joy when it was announced that she was on the Uchiha's team shouting about how true love conquers all while Kiba instantly hit his head on the desk. Hinata and Naruto smiled while Shino just nodded. Then there was the announcement of 'troublesome' from Shikamaru and the wailing of Ino saying that it was unfair that she wasn't on the Uchiha's team.

Iruka just shook his head and grinned at others and then said. – "Ok, your team leaders will be here within the hour. I have to get back to the other students now." – He said before leaving to begin the other students six month re-training.

Almost 20 minutes later most of the sensei's had arrived and taken their squads, leaving teams, seven, eight and ten behind. It wasn't until the hour was completely over that Naruto turned his head to the potted tree in the corner of the room and said. "Kurenai-sensei, you can come out of the illusion now, you've been there since the first load of senseis picked up their squads." – This in turn made the other students look at him weird until they heard chuckling from the plant as it changed into a woman.

Kurenai – "Well, it seems that you found me. Alright meet me at training ground eight in ten minutes." – She said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, symbolising that she had use the normal shunshin.

Shino – "How did you know she was there?"

Naruto – "Because, I like genjutsu, so I study it a lot."

Hinata – "I don't think we have time for this, we should be getting to the training ground. It's on the other side of the village after all." – Getting nods from both boys they take off.

**Training Ground #8**

When the newly minted genin arrived in front of Kurenai to notice that both Hinata and Shino were breathing heavily meaning they both ran here but Naruto looked fine. She raised an eyebrow at this and put it aside for later and approached her team. Hinata sat down along with Shino while Naruto leant against a nearby tree with his hood still up.

Kurenai – "Okay, well you made it on time, that's good. Now I guess we should introduce ourselves, I'll go first. My name is Yuhi Kurenai, my likes are studying genjutsu, shōchū (strong o-sake), vodka and takowasa (octopus and wasabi), and my dislikes are rapists, jerks and cake. My hobby is gardening and drinking in the evening, hmm my dream, well you'll have to find out. Okay you first." – gesturing to Hinata.

Hinata – "My name is Hyuuga Hinata, my likes are my friends and family, my dislikes are the seal that separates my clan from one another, my hobbies are flower pressing and making medical creams and my dream is to unite my clan to become one family."

Kurenai then gestures to Shino.

Shino – "My name is Aburame Shino, my likes are insects and my dislikes are anyone who would hurt them, my hobbies are collecting and recording new species of insects. My dream is to become a successful clan leader."

Kurenai – "And lastly you." – Once again gesturing for one of them, this time being Naruto.

Naruto – "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are my friends, genjutsu, fuinjutsu and my weapons, my dislikes are prejudice people and other things I don't feel like telling you. My hobbies are pranking people who openly judge me and sometimes gardening. My dream, well, my dream is to make my ancestors proud and carry their legacy."

Kurenai – "A fellow genjutsu enthusiast." – She said to herself before getting down to the real reason she called them here. – "Anyways, before you can become true genin you must pass my test." – As she said this most of the confidence that Hinata had amassed lessoned while Shino remained indifferent, though he too was a little worried. Naruto though looked like he was in his element.

Kurenai then unsealed an alarm clock from a scroll and placed it down in the middle of the training ground. – "Your goal is simple, find me before the alarm goes off, it's set for noon, that gives you approximately 2 hours. Start!" – She said before using the shunshin to get away from the genin. The genin immediately begin looking around and do not see her.

Naruto – "Hinata use your Byakugan to try and see if she's anywhere nearby, Shino do your thing you do with the bugs please."

Hinata activates her Byakugan with a small shout, making her eyes become more in depth and the veins around her eyes enlarge showing that it was activated. She looked around the training ground and saw that their sensei wasn't there. Shino however was able to pick up her scent with his Kikaichu beetles and alerted the team. Since Naruto didn't want to use his Eagle Vision/Sense unless he was either alone or he knew his eyes wouldn't be seen changing into that of an eagles.

Naruto and Hinata followed closely behind Shino through the forest when Shino stops. – "Sensei's scent goes in several directions from here."

Naruto – "She might have covered herself in a genjutsu to stop the Byakugan from seeing her and made some tangible clones." – He then crouches down at the obviously visible footprint their sensei left behind. He quickly activates his Eagle Vision/Sense to see her path. With his vision he could now see her create several Kage Bunshins and then had them split while she replaced the same genjutsu that inhibited the Byakugan and went south of their position masking her scent, he then got up after deactivating his ability.

Naruto – "Sensei is really going all out for us; we have close to an hour left before noon. Shino, recheck with your beetles and Hinata check if you can see her now."

Just as Naruto said they both found Kurenai's signature via their abilities and the three of them headed after her. They were confused when they got back into the village and followed her scent via Naruto's nose, courtesy of the fox sealed within him. They reached a dango store and realized they had been tricked after Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw the small use of chakra, meaning she had either used a genjutsu to disappear again or the shunshin.

Naruto sighed before activating his Eagle Sense and looked around for her trail. After he found it, he told the others to follow him. When the trail ended they were back at the starting place where the trail ended. However, even though the trail ended they couldn't see her. But Naruto felt the use of genjutsu and used the Genjutsu Kai technique and revealed Kurenai standing in her original position.

Kurenai – "Congratulations on passing and with time to spare as well, good. We are now officially Team Eight. Report here tomorrow at eight am ready for training and missions. I now have to report to the Hokage. We will meet here at eight AM each day." – She then left in the shunshin.

Before Naruto could get away Shino stopped him and Naruto knew the questions they wanted to ask.

Shino – "Naruto, what happened to your eyes, do you have a doujutsu?" – Hinata also looked interested by this; even though she had seen the change she didn't have enough courage to voice her opinion.

Naruto – "Not really, though you could call it a bloodline. That happens to my eyes when I activate it, I didn't think you'd notice if I activated so casually."

Shino – "But we did. What does it do exactly?"

Naruto – "Well with it I can my senses increase and I can see chakra along with left over signatures."

Shino – "What's it called?"

Naruto – "Umm, well most of my ancestors had two names for it, Eagle Vision or Sense. I suppose it could be a doujutsu but it can't be passed down via blood."

Shino – "How can it be a bloodline, but not at the same time?"

Naruto – "Well, think of it this way, what would you be like if when you were born your parents never gave you your insects. While you would still be an Aburame, you wouldn't be able to use any of their jutsus."

Shino – "I think I understand, so it would be precise to say that you teach someone this ability." – Getting a nod from Naruto. – "That is indeed interesting."

Naruto – "I have to ask you to keep it secret though. The right people know about it, but I'd prefer to keep it just between us."

Shino nodded while Hinata just gave a small 'hai' before they decided to go their own ways, Shino returning to his clan compound like Hinata and Naruto heading back to the market district to get lunch. He decided to have some barbeque before he heads to the training ground to finish mastering his clone jutsus he memorized from the Fūin no Sho. With that in mind he ran across the rooftops until he reached the restaurant. Luckily when his was younger this was one of the stores that wouldn't over price him or kick him out.

**With Shino, Aburame Clan Compound**

When Shino entered he was greeted by his father Aburame Shibi, the current clan head for the Aburame. He was dressed similar to Shino and had similar sun-glasses. He was currently sitting at the dining table reading a report.

Shino – "I'm back Tou-san."

Shibi – "How did team assignments go?"

Shino sat down at the side of the table and began. – "I have Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto on my squad, our leader is a woman called Yuhi Kurenai. We passed her test and became official genin and begin missions tomorrow."

Shibi – "Yuhi Kurenai, the current genjutsu mistress of the village. She recently became a jounin and this is her first team."

Shino nodded and then got up after saying he wanted to go over some jutsus in the training ground.

**With Hinata, Hyuuga Clan Compound**

When Hinata entered the Hyuuga compound she instantly went to her father's study so he didn't have to send a branch-member of the clan to look for her, that and she wanted the rest of the afternoon to herself. Though she was extremely shy around others and knew her jutsus needed work. That never stopped her from looking after her mother's garden ever since she had passed away.

When she arrived at her father's study she knocked and entered after her father said 'Enter', with that she entered and sat on one of the mats in front of Hiashi.

Hinata – "I'm back from team assignments today Tou-sama; we passed our test and begin official missons tomorrow."

Hiashi – "And what of your team, who is on it?" – He questioned her without losing 'Hyuuga Stoicness'.

Hinata – "Our team leader is Yuhi Kurenai and my teammates are Aburame Shino and Uzumaki Naruto."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow when she said Naruto's name as he believed that the squad would have been a tracker squad. –"Uzumaki, I believed Sandaime-sama was going to be making a tracker squad, if that's so did Uzumaki-san use any skills that allowed him to be on the team."

Hinata – "Aa, he was able sniff out scents with his nose and has excellent his unique abilities to help him."

Hiashi – "Unique abilities along with the nose like an Inuzuka, I believe your refering to his Eagle Vision/Sense."

Hinata – "Hai, but, um, how did you know about that, Naruto said that only the Hokage and a very few people should know about it."

Hiashi – "The Ninja Council knows about his bloodline like abilities, I can see this squad will go far. Do not fall behind your teammates, dismissed."

Hinata bowed before her father, and then left to her mother's garden.

**With Kurenai, Hokage's Office**

Twelve jounins and the Hokage were all in the Hokage's office waiting on Kakashi, then as the last few arrived he cleared his throat to begin.

Sandaime – "Okay, I know Kakashi isn't here so we'll begin without him, step forward and tell me if your team passed or not."

The first six jounins stepped forwards to give their reports on their squads; each one had failed their tests and will be sent back to the academy for more training. The Hokage wasn't too worried about these squads as most came from civilian backgrounds, what he was interested in was the three teams that did have clan heirs on them. He had deliberately made squads out of them to make sure they were strong. After all, after the Kyuubi attack combined with the Third Shinobi War, Konoha could use some strong genin teams.

Kurenai seeing it was her turn stepped forwards and began retelling the Hokage that they passed and how. She told them that, Naruto lead them, using his nose like a Inuzuka, combined with the Hyuuga's Byakugan along with Shino's insects they found her with over twenty minutes left. She left out that she had seen Naruto's eyes change and decided to wait till everyone left before asking the Hokage anything about it.

Since Team Nine was still an active team, they skipped to Team Ten. Asuma stepped forward and explained that the team passed and that he was impressed with the new generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Of course the Hokage made this team; it was so successful with their fathers he decided to use it again. Though they might have some trouble due to their father's teamwork being widely known throughout the shinobi nations, but it was up to them to make a name for themselves now.

By now Kakashi had finally arrived with his crappy excuses and all. He then reported to the Hokage that Team 7 had passed, shocking most present as he hadn't once passed a single genin team in the several years he has been looking for one. He then told that he had a lot of work to do with the Uchiha's one track mind for revenge on his brother Uchiha Itachi, who had single handedly killed all of the Uchihas except for his own brother and mother. This made the Hokages sigh before telling Kakashi to continue. He was then told that the Haruno girl was nothing but a fan-girl, but could if broken from it could excel at either genjutsu or medics, the Inuzuka while brash and liked to gloat a lot, easily got the meaning of the test seeing as he came from a pack mentality.

After the last reports from the last of the jounins, it seemed that only three teams had passed, and they were only the ones that had members from clans, it seemed that he had to check on the academy's standards. He sighed, his old age was catching him and he knew it. But he just couldn't for the life of him just choose someone to take over. After the jounins had left he noticed Kurenai stayed behind.

Sandaime – "Hai Kurenai, can I help you with something?"

Kurenai – "You wouldn't happen to know of Naruto's unique abilities would you."

The Sandaime just sighed and turned around to where a small filing cabinet was kept and opened it and grabbed it and handed it to Kurenai. – "You'll find out everything we know about it in there, I'll need the file back tomorrow, if that is all dismissed."

Kurenai – "Hai, Hokage-sama" – She called as she left with a puff of smoke, once again signifying the use of the shunshin jutsu.

**Next day, Training Ground #8**

Naruto was the first to arrive at the training grounds, but that was to be expect after all, he left early to do some extra training before the others got there. He was practicing his Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu over and over trying to make as many as he could with as little chakra as he needed, he noted that when he did this the clones would become brittle or soft and either shatter on impact or not do any damage to his targets. He kept upping the chakra until he was close enough to make sure they wouldn't have those effects and instead were deadly weapons.

That was the scene Hinata and Shino arrived to see. After about ten minutes of watching Kurenai Shunshined to the field and Naruto stopped to pick up his Shuriken, dispelling all of the clones.

Kurenai – "Good morning team, today I've decided that we'll do training for a couple of hours before we go and get a mission."

And that's how their morning went, training in physical means, while Naruto clearly outclassed the other two, the others were good, enough so that they could easily take down a High Genin ranked ninja, not without injuries, but enough to be able to defeat and return for medical attention and be fine in a day to a week depending on the injuries.

When it hit noon, Kurenai took them out for lunch before they headed to the Hokage tower to get a mission.

**Hokage Tower, Mission Room**

Team Eight entered the mission room to collect their first mission, and hoped they would get something decent, unlike most rookie genin they didn't have thoughts that they'd be protecting princesses and/or stealing something really important. But they were definitely not ready for what they were about to receive.

Sandaime – "Ah, Team Eight here for your first mission I assume?"

Kurenai – "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Sandaime – "Hmm, here's a good one for your first mission." – He handed the scroll to Kurenai which opened the scroll and read allowed for her genin team to hear.

Kurenai – "Mission rank – D, Payment – five-thousand ryo. Mission details, you are to clean out the trash that is in the east-side river from point five to six." – She turned around to see that Hinata and Shino had face faulted and Naruto just not paying attention as he had stopped after she said the amount of ryo they would receive. It's not like he was turning it down, it's just he didn't see what was the point in sending ninja to do a tedious task as such, but pushed it aside.

Kurenai – "Come on guys, point five and six is next to the waterfall." – She then had to push Hinata and Shino out of the room before they came back to reality while Naruto silently followed behind.

**Konoha East River, point five to six**

When they passed the other points they took notice that there was Team Ten in point three to four doing the same work. Though you could her Ino shouting at Shikamaru to get to work while it looked almost like as much as chouji was taking out of the river was being put back after he finished each packet of chips. Naruto just shook his head slightly and jogged to catch up to the rest of his team.

Kurenai – "Okay team, this will be our spot to clean, don't worry, while the water moves at a decent speed it incredibly shallow so you should be fine."

The rest of that day was the team moving in formation collecting the trash out of the river. Unfortunatly for Shino, his kikaichu haven't been adapted to water so they couldn't help him, and Hinata just did it normally like Naruto, although there were several of him. It was about one PM when they heard screeching coming from up the river. '_Must be Sakura/-san, I'd hate to be on that team_' were the thoughts of the genin while Kurenai shuddered and was definitely pitying Kakashi for having his work cut out for him, even Shino's insects shuddered from the sound of her voice.

At the end of the day, the team was still a little damp when they got back to the mission room. They handed the scroll over while Kurenai reported the mission. The Hokage looked over to the team and could see the slight frown on Hinata's and Shino's face, even if the boy was an Aburame, he didn't earn his title 'Kami no Shinobi' or 'The Professor' for no reason. He then looked over at Naruto and chuckled as Naruto was completely dry except for his boots.

Sandaime – "Okay, congratulations on completing your first mission, you are dismissed."

The genin look over to Kurenai and she tells them to meet her at training ground eight again tomorrow at the same time as they did today.

**Time Skip: 1 Month, Hokage Tower, Mission Room**

Over the course of the month they had completed over thirty D-ranked missions and were finally going to get a higher ranked mission, they didn't care what it was, the amount of times they had to track down and catch Tora the so called 'Demon Cat of Konoha' and 'The Bane of Genins' was finally catching up to them. Hinata you could see even though she was kind and gentle it looked like she was going to burst with how nice everything she said became, which scared most males that the team met.

Shino had a very visible eye twitch going, though nothing else gave it away. '_Typical Aburame._' The Sandaime though as he had seen the same thing happen to the boys own father. It was quite a sight to behold as Shino was almost exactly like Shibi, though he'd say that Shino was a little less broad than Shibi. '_Probably from his mother's side._' The Sandaime concluded before his eyes landed on Naruto.

Naruto didn't react like the others, in fact Naruto enjoyed these missions and it was good to see the boy like this. Especially with the clients warming up to Naruto after each mission, though some would still glare at him, something his team had also seen and questioned him about, Naruto just avoided said subject by saying he'll tell them later. Though he never has yet, Kurenai knew his burden and didn't want to force the boy into telling the team either. She concluded that Naruto will tell them when their ready.

Sandaime – "So Team Eight again, what will you take this time, I have looking after one of the elders' children, catching Tora or perhaps you-"– He was cut off by Naruto who began speaking.

Naruto – "Hokage-jii-sama I believe we are in the rights to ask for a higher ranked mission now that we've cleared the needed amount of D-ranks."

Iruka who by chance was covering for another chuunin today looked at Naruto as if he'd grown another head and began to shout at him. – "Naruto, show some respect for Hokage-sama, and besides your just rookies, you can't be ready for a higher ranked mission yet." – Although on the inside he knew Naruto was ready, he just didn't want for them to see the truth of the Shinobi world just yet, even if Naruto had already killed, a traitor no less that tried to have Naruto framed for stealing the Fūin no Sho.

Naruto just stared at Iruka before repeating himself to the Hokage. With a sigh the Sandaime granted them a low C-rank mission to deliver a package to a small town outside of Konoha.

AN: This chapter is a little smaller than the last, just because I didn't want to go full detail into each mission. I've also put in the first time skip. That shook me up a little making sure it worked properly. Also I say that people didn't like the face that I was putting dashes and names of the people talking, i've decided to keep it and change the thoughts to regular. Anyways, tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: Advanced Training - Wave Pt1

**Chapter 3: Advancement of Training and Team Seven's Backup**

**Konoha Forest, One the way back from their C-Rank Mission**

Team Eight was on their way back from their first C-rank mission, it wasn't all that difficult really; just deliver some package to some random guy miles from Konoha. Though a little caution never went astray though, though nothing happened Kurenai decided that they wouldn't do any training while on the mission. She had an idea for what to teach them when they got back to the village. In her opinion a mission like this could have been finished in a day or two if they had known they 'Ki Nobori no Shugyō' (Tree Climbing Practice). It wasn't so much of the skill itself but what they could do with it.

While many shinobi could easily jump from roof to roof in town, villages and cities, the forests were different as they were unpredictable due to the way trees grow, so if they wanted to jump from branch to branch they needed to know how to stick themselves there first or at least be able to propel themselves forwards using chakra. Putting it aside for now she turned her view back to the team. They were chatting amongst themselves quietly about the mission and some skills they of theirs that they could possibly combine or use together to get better results.

Since this was their first mission she observed their skills in setting up their camp to their interaction with civilians from different towns. Hinata seemed that though a little shy, this mission brought her more out of her shell and she could see the difference. Shino, though he was mainly indifferent to everything, she caught him searching around their camps for insects while the others were doing other things or resting. Then there was Naruto, at first she saw that he was really excited to get out of the village, though after a while his mood changed when a random eagle flew nearby. It was weird as eagles mainly live in mountainous areas like Kaminari no Kuni (The Land of Lightning) and Tsuchi no Kuni (The Land of Earth). The rest of the mission for him became sort of dull.

For Naruto seeing that eagle reminded him so much of the assassin's order that no longer existed, he wished to bring it back, but the world didn't need it anymore as there are no Templars anymore and no Pieces of Eden either. It seemed that everything has disappeared from the world that once was. He often wondered what it would be like to fight alongside other assassins after his training with Desmond, though he never dwelt on the subject it was always there.

It was another three hours and a bit before they got back to Konoha, Naruto broke out into a smile when they walked through the gates after having allowed passage passed the two gate gaurds, which had gotten themselves a rather stupid name, 'The Immortal Chuunin' though that wasn't because of their skills no rather their shirking and always being seen together. They often hoped Naruto would prank someone nearby so they could watch.

Naruto and the rest of Team Eight arrived at the mission room later that day where Kurenai reported the mission with some help from the genins and dismissed them to their homes. Hinata and Shino headed off towards the Clan District while Naruto headed for where ever he lived. It was strange no one actually knew where he lived except for the Hokage. Kurenai decided she'd go out for an evening drink with her friends. Each of the genin were smiling Naruto mostly thinking what he could do with the amount of ryo in his hands as he rushed back home. The others weren't as enthusiastic as Naruto due to having money coming from wealth clan families or already had plenty to live on.

**Next Day, Training Ground #8**

Naruto was the first one to arrive as usual, doing his regular warm-ups before the team got there so he'd be ready, that and he had been up a little earlier looking over his desk at all the information he had. As much as Naruto wanted to admit he had a summons, he couldn't, I mean he had several scrolls of summons, lizards, foxes, and badgers. He'd found them just outside of Konoha in the forest. Of course he never went too far, he was just curious. He was going to hand them to the Hokage but he decided against it if he ever needed leverage with someone or he just felt nice for some reason or another.

Anyways after doing his warm-ups he rested against a tree and waited for the rest of the team to arrive. It was another twenty minutes before Hinata and Shino arrived; they sat around Naruto and waited the same. It was at eight AM that their sensei shunshined to the training ground. It was this order every day, Naruto, then Hinata and Shino, then right on time Kurenai would shunshin to the middle of the grounds.

They got up when she arrived and walked over to her.

Kurenai – "Okay team, on our last mission I've decided that while it was your first mission outside of the village, it could have gone a lot faster. So, this week I've decided to teach you the Ki Nobori no Shugyō." – What she got from that was two confused looks from Hinata and Shino while Naruto was; he was standing underneath a tree branch upside-down looking at her. She shook her head and he hoped down and re-joined them. – "The purpose of this exercise is to enhance your control over chakra. Though it has other benefits than just walking up and down trees and surfaces, it helps in your jutsus and in theory only if you can master this you can master any jutsu. It also helps with jumping from branch to branch or building to building and even in combat."

She handed Hinata and Shino a kunai each to mark their progress up the tree. Their first go was dismal, well compared to what they saw Naruto do it was. Hinata made it six steps before slipping down while Shino made three steps before blasting himself off the tree. Just as they were about to go further Naruto called in.

Naruto – "Hold up." – They both stop. – "A hint is obvious really if you look at what you both did, Hinata you applied to little chakra and so slipped while Shino you added to much chakra thus blasting a hole in the tree making you fall. Try and find the right amount of chakra." – They nodded and continued. Hinata's second try she made it up and extra five steps before slipping again. Naruto saw her method, '_increase the amount of chakra until its correct_' while Shino made an extra six steps up his tree before marking the tree before flipping over and landing. Naruto noted his method was a little random but he was getting to the right mark.

Kurenai – "You know Naruto, even though you know this shouldn't you training as well?" – She asked in a sarcastic tone. Naruto just turned to her before sweat dropping and began running laps around the grounds. She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

By the end of the day, Hinata had made it to the top of the tree while Shino had made it to the top branch. When the group regrouped Kurenai congratulated Hinata and Shino on their efforts and said that they'd have to master going up and down to not only increase their chakra reserves but to be able to do it without thinking. What she didn't tell them was that the constant running up and down the tree would increase their stamina as well. She just shrugged it off and dismissed them telling them to meet her at the same time as usual.

That was their day mainly, though they decided to go get some food before together for once instead of going straight home. It was a change for Naruto, but he didn't care.

**One Week Later, Training Ground #8**

It had been a whole week that they had done this practice along with practicing what jutsus they already had. Hinata could now effortlessly run up and down her tree for a whole hour and Shino for two. Hinata and Shino were sort of pissed at Kurenai and Naruto because they had brought in Mitarashi Anko, Kurenai's friends from the Gomon/Jinmon Butai (Torture and Interrogation Force) of Konoha. While they had to dodge all sorts of thrown weapons ranging from kunai to senbons while sticking to the trees in the forest, while that was happening Naruto was rolling around on the ground laughing and though Kurenai told him off for it, she herself was giggling on the inside.

Kurenai – "Okay, now that you've more or less got that down excellently I'll instruct you on the next version. The reason I'm showing you these control exercises is because I mainly use genjutsu and they require excellent control. Not only that, but by having these control exercises completed you know how much chakra to put in a jutsu thus allowing you to use it more than if you were just randomly adding chakra to it." – Getting nods from both Shino and Hinata she then began telling them the next stage of control. – "Now then, the next level of control is the Suimen Hokō no Gyō (Water Surface Walking Practice). It is similar to the Ki Nobori no Shugyō, however with this you release from the soles of your feet a constant stream of chakra to repel yourself, thus allowing you to 'walk along the surface of the water'. This technique is more difficult as last time you use a constant amount of chakra whereas this technique requires constant change in the amount chakra you use. Here is a demonstration of this technique."

Kurenai then steps out onto the surface of the water and tells Hinata to use her Byakugan to get an idea of what they have to do. After which she returns to the side of the river and tells both her students to give it a go. Both Hinata and Shino channel chakra to their feet before stepping out. Shino immediately sunk two thirds of his body down while Hinata was down to ankles. They progressed this throughout the day only stopping to eat lunch that Kurenai had brought along for today.

While they were training in the Suimen Hokō no Gyō, Naruto was to the side with a branch that he had snapped off a tree earlier and was slowly grabbing one leaf at a time trying to cut the leaf in a single go using only chakra. He was essentially trying to make his chakra as small and as sharp as possible to do so. Since the beginning of the morning to the end of the day Naruto had only a small amount of progress, cutting several leaves a quarter of the way through.

**Next Day, Training Ground #8**

Kurenai – "Okay guys, since we haven't done any missions for a while I've decided that we'll postpone training and go collect another C-Rank mission." – Instantly Naruto smiled along with Hinata while Shino remained indifferent. Though he was thinking otherwise, it was just his Aburame nature for his features to remain the same at this information as it was logical to do so.

**Hokage Tower, Mission Room**

When they entered the mission room they were surprised to see Team Seven there as well. Apparently they were complaining about getting a higher ranked mission.

Sasuke – "I demand a better mission; theses D-rank missions are nothing an Uchiha Elite should have to stoop so low as to do!" - As he said this, Kakashi just sighs while Sakura agrees but is unsure while Kiba just looks ashamed to be near the Uchiha at that moment.

The Sandaime just sighs, he knew this was going to happen; the boy was too arrogant for his own good. All because the village praised him for being 'The Last Uchiha', it all went to his head, and while he is skilled for a genin, that is all he is though. After seeing Kakashi sigh as well he decided to get rid of this headache.

Sandaime – "What do you think Kakashi are they ready?"

Kakashi – "I'd say yes if it was a low C-Rank mission."

Sandaime – "Alright, let me have a look. Hmm. Ahh, here we are, ANBU, please tell our guest to come in."

A couple of minutes later a man that looked around his late forties early fifties walked into the room. Most of the shinobi in the room wrinkled their noses from the smell while Kiba and Naruto had to hold their noses due to the heavy smell of alcohol.

Kiba – "Damn! That smell is horrid!"

Man – "Huh, I ask for shinobi and I get a trio of kids, and what's with the pink hair I though ninja were supposed to be stealthy, the ducks-ass over there looks constipated and the other with the pup looks like he's still supposed to be in diapers." – Team Seven's eyes narrowed at the obvious insults towards them, though Team Eight thought it was funny, so did Kiba until he was insulted as well.

Kakashi – "Don't worry, they're skilled for kids and don't worry I'm a jounin, I can handle anything that we should come across." – The man flinched as Kakashi spoke about meeting any threats. Only a few people picked up on the flinch though due to the man being heavily intoxicated. Naruto had seen it along with the Hokage and jounins of said teams.

Man – "You ninjas better protect me with your lives. My name is Tazuna and I'm the super bridge builder from Nami no Kuni (The Land of Waves), I expect you to get me there in one piece." – He took another swig of sake.

Kakashi – "Alright team, meet me at the south gate in one hour, bring your gear. Pack for a month log mission." – He then left with the man now known as Tazuna. The tree genin following afterwards, Kiba excited, Sakura a little unsure of the mission and Sasuke with a grin.

Just as Sasuke passed Team Eight he spoke. – "Hn, beat that dobe, we've already got our first C-Rank mission." - Naruto just continues to look passed him but hears Shino speak.

Shino – "Sasuke, if you'd payed attention to the two other squads then you'd know that both Team Eight and Ten have both gone on their first C-Ranked missions weeks ago." – Sasuke eyes widened before he gave off a small growl before storming off to join his team. Hinata just smiled a little at the prospect of Shino defending Naruto.

Team Eight then moved in front of the Hokage to get their mission. The Hokage noticed the tension between Sasuke and Team Eight, but quickly put it aside seeing Naruto completely ignore the Uchiha boy.

Kurenai – "Team Eight reporting for duty Hokage-sama."

Sandaime – "Hmm and what type of mission would you like this time?"

Kurenai – "They haven't done any missions due to me having them train for nearly two weeks so I thought for a reward for doing so well I'd get them a low C-Rank mission, a delivery mission if you have one." – The Hokage nodded before searching through the C-rank pile and pulling a scroll out.

Sandaime – "This scroll contains the package and it is to be delivered to a man named Hiroski Jin in Tanzaku Town a few miles out from Konoha. His address is also on the scroll along with the mission details and payment."

Kurenai – "Thank you Hokage-sama, alright guys, you know what to bring. Meet me at the north gate in thirty minutes."

The three of them respond with a. – "Hai, Sensei!"

**Thirty Minutes Later, North Gate**

Naruto and Hinata we waiting for the others to arrive as they had arrived at the same time, Naruto through the break had decided to get some ramen before leaving and Hinata only had to pack lightly before informing her father she was going on her second C-Rank mission. Hiashi would never say it before anyone, but he was proud that Hinata was growing out of the shell the clan elders and he had slowly given her over the years, before she became a genin. Shino arrived just before Kurenai with a small side pack for the traveling.

They had walked for about ten minutes before Kurenai stopped them and told them to follow her through the trees. They used the Ki Nobori no Shugyō to get themselves up in the trees and began to follow Kurenai by jumping through the trees towards their destination. It was another two hours before they made it to Tanzaku Town and when they did they jumped onto the main path fifteen minutes away from town so they could rest before the journey back to Konoha. When they landed, Hinata looked winded along with Shino while Naruto only look the smallest bit winded, and not for the lack of chakra to jump for so long either. She now knew why he was only doing physical workouts during training. It wasn't his chakra abilities that needed work yet, it was his physicals.

While they trudged into town and followed the instructions on the scroll to the man's home she was thinking of what physical training she should do with them or if she should do them separately. She looked at Hinata, and began to make a schedule for her. When they reached the man's home she knocked.

A 'Hold on a second' was heard from within before the sound of footsteps on a wooden floor could be heard before the door opened to show a middle aged man in nondescript clothing and regular looking.

Jin – "Yes? Are you the ninja bringing my package?"

Kurenai – "Yes sir, just a second." – She then unrolled the scroll and on the seal in the middle she placed her hand over it and channelled some chakra and called. – "Kai" – She then handed the small package to the man and he handed over the correct amount of ryo before they left.

Kurenai by this time had sorted out what she was going to do with Hinata and got to work on Shino, she knew that Aburame's usually kept their distance, but they could be extremely dangerous at close range due to their insect's ability to suck their enemy's dry of chakra. She knew he worked on his jutsus when he went home so she knew he didn't have to work on them, but she didn't know what he does for a physical workout so she decided to ask.

Kurenai – "Shino, when you train what do you usually do for you physical workout."

Shino – "I usually do fifty push-ups, then fifty sit-ups then one-hundred punches against a log each arm. Lastly fifty kicks to the same log each leg."

Kurenai – "Thank you, when we get back to the village, I'll be training your physical abilities and you guys will have to continue your Suimen Hokō no Gyō when you have the chance." - Getting nods from the Team they continued jumping through the trees until they returned to Konoha.

It took them the same as before to get back. When they got back they were halted at the gates as usual, though it was weird, whenever they went out of the village when they got to the gate it was always Kotetsu and Izumo at the gates. She put it aside as the team had decided to get some lunch before heading to the Hokage Tower to complete their mission.

**Hokage Tower, Mission Room**

One thing the Hokage wasn't expecting back today was Team Eight, he had sent them to Tanzaku Town which was a couple of days away, though it wouldn't take long for any high genin ranked squads to get there and back within the same day. Sighing as he reread Kakashi's letter about his current mission. He was asking for back-up, obviously the Uchiha boy was being difficult again and so Kakashi decided to go along with it but sent for back-up. So he was going to send Guy's Team when they got back in which they were going to be back today, but when Team Eight walked through the doorway into the room and said mission accomplished he was stumped and instantly knew he could send them considering they were not tired or more importantly they had recovered extremely fast.

Sandaime – "Welcome back Team Eight, heres your payment for this mission, however I've got something that came up with Kakashi. About two hours out they were attacked by the Oni Kyōdai C-Rank nukenins (Rouge Ninja) from Kirigakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Mist), in which he quickly beat them into submission and tied them up, I've already send out ANBU to go arrest them. Kakashi asked for reinforcements and willing to send you along with your genin if you think they are ready of this high B-Rank mission."

Kurenai looked back at her team then back to the Hokage, she knew they were already rested and could catch up to Kakashi's team easily enough. However she noticed Hinata shy away until Naruto put his hand on her shoulder to get her to calm down before nodding.

Kurenai – "I think they are ready."

Sandaime – "Excellent, they stopped at the shore to Nami no Kuni and are waiting for reinforcements. Take this scroll, while Kakashi is still in charge I still need to send the scroll so he doesn't try anything with other squads." – With a nod she turned to her genin.

Kurenai – "Pack for a month long, weapons, everything you think you'll need, meet me at the south gate in an hour."

The three reply. – "Hai, Sensei!"

**One Hour Later, South Gate**

The team members of Team Eight all arrived at the same time and quickly set out, once again taking to the trees. It was after three and a half hours they arrived at the shore where Kakashi and Team Seven were waiting. They all jumped down from the trees and joined Team Seven.

Kakashi – "That was quick, although I thought Guy's team would have come."

Kurenai – "Hokage-sama was going to before we returned from out C-Rank before they did." – Kakashi was a little shocked at Team Eight because he thought they'd still be around the same as his but obviously they were behind a little. Kurenai then handed over the scroll to Kakashi and watched him read it. Getting a nod they both went back to the Teams so that they could cross the water.

When the squads got to the boat they knew a couple of them would have to walk across the water. Kakashi knew he and Kurenai would walk on the water. Five genins, the rower and Tazuna got on the boat while Naruto waited so that they would go.

Sakura – "Naruto-baka, get in the boat so we can go!" – The banshee was at it again. Naruto sighed before stepping out onto the water and continued to walk.

Team Seven along with Kakashi were a little shocked while Team Eight just acted like this was a usual occurance. – "What?" – Came Naruto's voice as he turned around to face them all.

He saw Sasuke's eye narrow while his jaw clenched while KIba was in awe along with Sakura. Hinata and Shino even though they hadn't seen him do it, knew he could, so it didn't faze them. The boat ride or walk depending who you were, was rather boring until the massive structure of the bridge came into view. Kiba whistled and made some comment and then was hissed at by the rower. The rest were in awe at it, even the jounins. This of course made Tazuna grin and take another swig of his sake.

It took another twenty minutes before they reached land and Tazuna said that they'd sneak in by taking a pathway through the forest to his home. The walk through the forest was a dull one, the jounins and Naruto tensed a few times when they felt a chakra signature. Naruto tapped Hinata on the should and whispered into her ear. '_Discreetly activate your byakugan to look around for anyone, if you see them tap your left elbow with your right index finger twice._' He then made his way to Shino and whispered again. '_Shino, send out some bugs to detect anything in range and make them very slowly reduce anything's chakra levels, even the animals._' Getting a nod from Shino, he then went to Kurenai and tapped her elbow and whispered to her what they were doing.

He then re-joined the genins in formation and activated his Eagle Sense. His eyes changing and focusing in, he could see the small amounts of chakra lacing the mist around them. He then noticed Sakura ask about the mist and Tazuna explaining that the mist is always around due to the island being surrounded by water. Naruto watched his teammates while checking the surroundings, he saw someone move as Kiba launched a Kunai into the foliage. He then went to check and saw that it was a white rabbit. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the critter; little did he know that both jounins did as well.

Obviously the person that was nearby was able to hide themselves from the Byakugan along with hide their scent from both an Inuzuka and an Aburame. '_Impressive, but who are you?_' Naruto thought as he picked up the sound of something heading towards them. In an instant, Kiba, Naruto and the jounins yelled. – "Get Down!" – While dragging the others with them. Naruto, Shino and Hinata, Kiba pulled Akamaru down, while Kurenai dragged Tazuna and Sakura down while Kakashi had gotten the Uchiha. Then came the thudding noise from in front of them, when they looked up it was not someone the jounins had expected to see on this mission. It also meant that the mission had been moved up in rank again to an A-Rank mission.

A dark chuckle filled the clearing that they were in near the river. It was Mamochi Zabuza the Kirigakure no Kijin (The Demon of the Hidden Mist) standing on top of his weapon of choice, the Kubikiribōchō (Decapitating Carving Knife) staring down at them. He was a A-Rank nukenin from Kirigakure and was known throughout the world.

Zabuza – "So…"

AN: So, a cliffhanger! And a new chapter!, thanks for the reviews and comments. In this fic i've decided that Naruto will only have one pairing, though I haven't decided who, though I am leaning towards either TenTen, Temari, Ino or Yugou.

Other than all this i've decided to keep Sasuke's mother Mikoto alive because she's one of my favourite characters. I'm thinking of bringing Rin in as well, but you'll just have to wait and find out. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Demon in Mist - Bridge Battle

**Chapter 4: The Demon in the Mist and the Battle at the Bridge**

**Same Day, Tazuna's House**

The squads had arrived at Tazuna's house with minimal injuries from the battle that had taken place before in the forest clearing. Most of the genin were tired, mostly Team Eight as they had done several hours of tree hopping. Kurenai carried Kakashi to the house as he had collapsed due to over use of his Sharingan eye after the battle with Zabuza. When they had arrived Tazuna had called out to his daughter Tsunami and she ushered them inside where they put Kakashi down on a bed so he could rest.

The fight had been incredible in the eyes of the genin; the jounins however knew what they were doing.

**Flashback: Forest Clearing**

Zabuza – "So, I face Sharingan no Kakashi and the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha along with their little brats. No wonder the Oni Kyōdai lost against you. Hand over the old man and I'll let you go alive."

Kakashi – "I'm afraid that's not going to happen, and if that's the case I'll have to use this." – He moved his slanted Hitai-ate revealing his second eye with the Sharingan activated in all its glory.

Kurenai moved up beside Kakashi after telling the genin to stay put around Tazuna. Then Zabuza disappeared and then re-appeared on the river and called. –"Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu." (Water Release: Hidden Mist Jutsu) He then disappeared into the mist he had created while Kakashi warned everyone about Zabuza's skill in the Muon Satsujin Jutsu (Soundless Murder Technique).

"Heh heh, eight points… larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, sublating artery, kidneys, heart, now which one will I strike? Rargh!" – Zabuza slashed straight through Kakashi, however Kakashi just splattered to the ground in water.

Zabuza growled. '_Damn! He used the Suiton: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Clone Technique) to dodge my attack, now wher-_' He was cut off by Kakashi appearing behind him with a kunai to his throat.

Kakashi – "You die." – He slashed Zabuza's throat only to find Zabuza turn into water the same as him. '_Damnit, a clone, so where is the real one and where will he strike next?_' Then Kakashi's eyes widen.

Zabuza had appeared in between all the genin with his blade ready to strike, he looked down to see to blade entered into his stomach area, one from Kurenai and the other from Naruto, they both had kunai inserted into Zabuza, But what worried them was the fact that water not blood was pooring from the stab wounds.

Zabuza – "Heh Heh, at least one of the genin has been trained right. I can see it in his eyes, he has seen blood, the deaths of many…" – He chuckled darkly before appearing behind Kurenai and Kakashi with a clone and throwing them over to the river where the real him was waiting on the water.

When the two jounins crashed onto the water though they didn't sink as they had channelled water to their bodies so they wouldn't however they didn't the genin's calls that Zabuza was behind them going through hand seals. When Zabuza stopped he quickly got in between them and put out his arms towards the jounins and called. – "Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu!" (Water Release: Water Prison Technique) The water beneath both jounins surrounded them both.

Zabuza had been able to capture both jounins in the prisons while his two clones stood in front of him having maniacal grins underneath their bandages.

Kakashi turned to the genins and saw that most were still shivering from the killing intent Zabuza had let out at the start of the fight. He then turned to Kurenai and saw she was holding a grin. He looked back to the genins and was shocked.

Naruto placed his hands on the shoulder of Hinata, she then calmed down with the comfort from Naruto. Naruto then whispered into her ear before nodding to Shino. Shino raised both of his arms and hundreds of bugs from around the clearing shot towards the real Zabuza while Naruto and Hinata charged at the two clones while they were still occupied. Naruto drawing his blade and leaped up into the air to stab Zabuza through the head while Hinata struck home on each vital spot spinning around the Zabuza clone with her Juuken. The two clones dispersed and then Shino joined them in getting to the real Zabuza before he got rid of the insects draining him of his chakra.

Zabuza – "Arg! Damn brats!" – He yells bringing his arm out of the prison holding Kurenai allowing her to jump back and weave hand seals. He had gotten the bugs out of the way with a swing of his blade and then was met with Hinata closing several of his tenketsu points around his arms making them useless, Shino's bugs absorbing as much chakra as they can and Naruto stabbing Zabuza's left thigh before they were all sent flying back from being hit by Zabuza's sword.

Then Kurenai let out a small whisper of '_Magen: Jubaku Satsu no Jutsu_' (Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death Technique) before disappearing from his sight. He then looked down as he was surrounded by a fast growing tree which binded his limbs. Then just as Kurenai is about to strike Zabuza in the heart two senbon fly past her and into Zabuza's neck instantly ending all of the jutsus in use. The water prison fell apart letting Kakashi free and Kurenai's genjutsu no longer had an effect on Zabuza as he was now dead. The jounins and genins look around for where they came from as a shinobi wearing a porcelain mask with read tribal markings on it with the Kirigakure symbol at the top jumped down and thanked them for helping him kill Zabuza.

**Flashback End**

It was a few hours before Kakashi awoke from his chakra exhaustion when he did he sat there for a while going over what he had seen at the clearing. Obviously Kurenai was training her students really well and they had good teamwork, something his team didn't. He sighed before getting out of the bed and getting dressed to meet up with the others downstairs.

When he got down there he saw Kurenai off to the side with her students sitting down in front of her, it looked like she was telling them off.

Kurenai – "Do you know how reckless that was facing off against Zabuza like that! You could have been killed; you should have fallen back with the rest of the genin and protected Tazuna." – Kakashi felt sorry for the genin as he'd been on the opposite side of a pissed Kurenai before and it didn't end up too well in his opinion.

"Mah mah, don't be too harsh on them Kurenai, they did rescue you from him allowing you to beat Zabuza." – Kakashi lazily said as he took a seat at the table and pulled out his little orange book which got a tick mark to appear on all the females present.

Kurenai – "That's beside the point what they did was reckless and could have cost them their lives in the process."

Kakashi seeing where this was going scanned the group and saw that Hinata was a little afraid while both boys were stoic about the situation. His own genins thought it was funny but he knew beneath all that they were jealous of what happened during the fight. His own squad did nothing in their own eyes while in Kakashi's they were there to protect Tazuna so it was a win-win situation as soon as he told them.

Just as Kurenai was about to start bombing her genin again Naruto spoke up. – "Hold on sensei, Zabuza's not dead though."

Sakura – "Stop being such a Baka Naruto we all saw the Hunter-nin killed him!" – She more or less screeched making everyone in the room wince.

Naruto – "Think about the weapons used by the hunter-nin, they were senbon and hunter-nin are trained in advanced medical arts which also teach acupuncture. With enough accuracy a hunter-nin or iro-nin (Medical Ninja) can incapacitate or induce a false death state on enemies. That and hunter-nin destroy the body of their targets except for the head as proof of their kill, the hunter-nin we met was most likely an accomplice of Zabuza's." – He finished getting looks of awe of his knowledge. As he was explaining this the jounins eyes widened and wondered how they missed it.

Kakashi – "Well in that case you guys will need training; well train separately by teams, the team that isn't training will guard Tazuna and will switch each day, though today everyone will be training." – He said this is a surprisingly firm tone mostly towards his team making the others wonder if something was up with the team. They however just shrugged it off and began eating the food Tsunami had placed at the table.

Soon the front door opened and a small boy entered, he saw everyone before being asked where he was, he just gave a vague answer and began to eat, he then said that he was going to his room. After this though Sasuke and Kiba began shovelling food down their faces extremely fast, making everyone else sweat drop at the scene.

**Time Skip: 1 Week Later, Tazuna's House**

Over the week Kakashi had decided to teach his genins the Ki Nobori no Shugyō which would help them, it seemed that Sakura got it the easiest so Kakashi made her do it over and over until her chakra reserves grew so that he could actually teach her something. Kiba and Sasuke were neck and neck all week and it took them just that long because they already possessed high genin chakra reserves.

Kurenai's team during the week went back to their Suimen Hokō no Gyō training, while Naruto was still working on his wind element and went back to trying to cut leaves with his chakra. While either going or coming from the bridge both teams saw the state of the village, it was sad really, poverty, stealing and almost nothing in the stores. It truly seemed that the only way to get this village back up and running was to complete the bridge.

Now Naruto had decided to stay behind at the house to guard Tsunami and Inari while the rest went to the bridge as they had figured that due to the injuries that Zabuza received and the medical treatment he would most likely had received from his partner gave them only a week to train. Naruto was lying on top of the roof when he saw two samurai approach the building carrying katanas by their sides. He was right in believing Gato would send goons after Tazuna's family for a backup.

Just as they got to the door Naruto had jumped down silently and crept up behind them, just as they go to smash the door down they had received each a hidden blade to the side of the head, killing them instantly. He then dragged their bodies to the river before throwing them in and heading back to the Tazuna's.

When he got there he opened the door and told Tsunami to take Inari somewhere safe while he heads to the bridge. They nod and take a few things heading to a friend's place. Naruto however was speeding towards the bridge via the trees. When he was close enough he dropped down and concealed his chakra, he saw that Sasuke and Kiba were locked inside of a dome of mirrors while Kakashi and Kurenai were battling Zabuza again. He then saw Shino outside the dome trying to suck the Hyoton (Ice Release) user of his chakra. He then made note that the rest meaning Sakura and Hinata were left to guard Tazuna.

He quickly made his way through the mist so he could position himself behind Zabuza as he knew he couldn't help with the Hyoton user. He had snuck up behind Zabuza and leap up into the air, Zabuza turned around only just dodging a fatal strike. '_Naruto!_' The jounins thought as they watched from where they were. Zabuza had only dodged because of hearing the hidden blade of Naruto's spring out of its sheath. The blade had however made home in his left lung, Naruto was quick in removing the blade and duck under a swing on the huge blade, he then followed the blades path and with his left hidden blade coming out to hit Zabuza's stomach once again barely dodged, he was then sent flying back to the jounins by a kick from Zabuza. He spat a small bit of blood out as he stood back up.

Zabuza – "Damnit brat that was a good attempt!"

Just as their fight was about to continue the Hyoton user flew passed them and landed near Zabuza. His mask was shattered and you could see the person behind now. Zabuza crouched near him only to find his tool was now unconscious, he looked over to where the boy was fighting and saw that the only ones standing were the Inuzuka and the Aburame, meaning that the boy most likely got one of them.

Then there was clapping coming from the end of the bridge and everyone turned to the source, it was Gato standing in front of over 50 thugs.

Gato – "Tch, you aren't anything like the rumors say, beaten by a group of kids, a woman and a scarecrow… But it doesn't matter anyway; I wasn't planning on paying you."

Zabuza growled and charged only to be stopped by Naruto.

Naruto – "Do you think you and Kakashi can open a path to Gato?" – He said this with a huge grin, one of which Zabuza liked.

Zabuza – "Sure kid!" – He then went through hand seals, Kakashi began to copy and they both yelled out their jutsus.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique) – The two dragons of water collided with the middle of the group sending thugs over board from the sides while the rest were swept into the others. Naruto took this chance to charge through the fallen bodies, over weapons coming for him and up onto a thugs shoulders before leaping off towards Gato, Gato turned around to see Naruto there come down upon him stabbing him in the neck, Gato fell with Naruto crouched on top of him bringing his blade out of Gato's neck.

Naruto – "Riposa in pace… bastardo." (Rest in peace… Bastard – In Italian) – Naruto whispered before seeing Zabuza using his blade to cut through the rest. Naruto watched and saw that his team, Tazuna and Team Seven looked green in the face and Sakura vomiting over the side of the bridge.

Naruto walked through the field of bodies and returned to the group. Zabuza had walked over to boy and was now shaking him and saying the boy's name.

Zabuza – "Haku get up." – He nudged Haku before hearing a moan before Haku's eyes went wide before returning to normal.

Haku – "What happened after I was knocked out?" – He asked as he remembered his fight.

**Flashback: Bridge Battle, With Haku, Sasuke, Kiba and Shino**

Sasuke had just killed several of Zabuza's water clones with the help of Kiba and they were now sporting grins.

Zabuza – "Look at that Haku, you have some rivals in speed."

Haku just pulled out some senbon and threw them towards the boys before charging for the Uchiha and locking senbon against the boy's kunai. Just as Kiba and his ninken came charging in Haku began doing singled handed hand seals before calling out his jutsu. – "Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō." (Secret Jutsu: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death) – Water behind him then floated up into the air before taking the shape of senbons and hardening, the water senbons then flew towards Sasuke, Sasuke pulled back as the senbons rained towards him, Kiba came from the right to strike Haku but Haku had already seen him and had stopped Akamaru by sending a few senbon in front of the ninken.

Kiba unaware of the fact that his companion had stopped continued his charge raising his fist and throwing his arm out to hit Haku, however Haku disappeared as Kiba past by then Sasuke sent a fireball towards Haku with a shout of. – "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique) – The fireball raced towards Haku however Haku was able move out of the way before it hit him.

'_I will need to end this with that jutsu_' Haku thought as he moved back to where there was a lot of water on the bridge. When he got there he was followed by the two boys and the canine. When they arrived he put his hands in a unique hand seal before calling his jutsu out. "Hijutsu: Makyō Hyōshō!" (Secret Technique: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals) – The water shot up from the ground and merged together and then froze into mirrors that surrounded the boys and dog. Haku then proceeded to enter one making the rest of the mirrors reflect his image.

The boys tried several different attacks to get through the ice to Haku before being hailed by senbon. Sasuke had tried to use another fireball and KIba had tried his 'Tsūga' (Passing Fang) on the mirrors but they wouldn't shatter. He had even gone as far as to use his 'Gatsūga' (Fang Passing Fang) in combination with little Akamaru transformed into a copy of Kiba.

Again and again they tried their attempts to break through the mirrors, though each time they failed they were hit by more senbon. Akamaru had fallen after the third volley of senbon and so Kiba was protecting him as best he could. Kiba could see that Sasuke had awakened his Sharingan but was struck down after he had taken the blows that were meant for Kiba.

'_My mirrors are disappearing faster than normal why._' Haku looked around before seeing another genin outside the mirrors controlling what looked like insects. '_It's the bugs, they are absorbing my chakra, I'll have to finish this fast as I'm already low on chakra._' Haku leapt out of the mirror he was in before realising he had waited too long and his mirrors had shattered and disappeared, still in shock at how fast they disappeared he was hit in the chest by Kiba using his Tsūga sending Haku flying past the two jounins and Naruto and landing in a heap next to Zabuza out cold.

**Flashback End**

Zabuza ignored him and turned to the Konoha nin before grabbing the boy and passing through and up to Naruto.

Zabuza – "You boy, will go far, I guess it's true about what they say about eagles, they come at amazing speeds take out their prey and disappear again. We probably won't meet again, but I'll make sure you're rewarded for the excellent moves you pulled against me." – And with that he and Haku shunshined away.

**Three Days Later: Hokage Tower, Hokage's Office**

The sandaime was expecting regular bingo book update today and when he received it he almost had a heart attack. He read page 32 of Konoha shinobi.

**_Name_**_: Uzumaki Naruto_

**_Title_**_: The Dreaded Eagle_

**_Age_**_: 13-15?_

**_Rank_**_: B_

**_Status_**_: Genin_

**_Main Skills_**_: Kenjutsu and Genjutsu_

**_Affinities_**_: Unknown_

**_Bloodline_**_: Unknown_

**_Description_**_: Uses genjutsu and is able to completely mask his chakra._

**_Known For_**_: Killing Gato of Gato Shipping,_

_Defeating Momochi Zabuza the Kirigakure No Kijin in Nami no Kuni,_

**_Action_**_: Approach with caution_

'_Damnit, that boy is going to be the death of me, even when he's not in the village he keeps me on my toes._' The Sandaime just shakes his head and makes a note to show Naruto and Kurenai when they get back from their mission.

**Time Skip: 3 Weeks Later, Bridge**

It had been three weeks since the battle, and almost three weeks since Naruto had been placed in the bingo book without the two team's knowledge. It had been spent the same way as before. One team would guard while the other would train and so on each day. Kakashi was had enforced on his team the Ki Nobori no Shugyō until he believed they were ready, along with helping Sasuke with his newly gained Sharingan, Sakura with some low level genjutsu and medic skills and Kiba in taijutsu and ninken training. It had taken about a week for everyone to recover fully from any injuries that they had, it had taken three days after the battle at the bridge for Sasuke to regain full functionality of his body. During this time Sakura wouldn't stop being worried for the Uchiha, which in itself was annoying anyone inside, though even after Kakashi told her Sasuke would be fine she just turned back to the Uchiha. Naruto's injuries had healed by the next day and Kiba took a few days, while Akamaru would take a few more weeks.

Kurenai had gotten Shino and Hinata to have a really good amount of skill with the Suimen Hokō no Gyō training and Naruto had finally managed to complete the leaf cutting exersice for his wind chakra, though since there were no waterfalls nearby he just practiced his current known jutsus while working on his physical skills. Kurenai had gotten to training both Shino and Hinata of sparring on top of the water. After which she would call over Naruto and unseal a bag full of senbons for her and Naruto to throw at the two.

While that is what they did while the others were around Kurenai would wait until the others were far enough before helping Shino with his chakra reserves, Hinata with her Juuken and Naruto with his genjutsu. While she did train them all in genjutsu as it was her forte, she mainly taught Naruto as he wasn't held back by being in a shinobi clan. Hinata wasn't allowed to train in other things other than the Juuken styles and Shino, thanks to his insects found it hard to learn any other techniques other than his clan ones due to his insects feeding off of his chakra.

Though she noticed Hinata had medical knowledge and Shino had interests in earth styled jutsus, both would need to work hard to have those qualities accepted by their clans mostly Hinata as the Hyuuga clan elders were adamant about the Hyuuga's learning anything but the Juuken.

With that done, the two teams were set to head home to Konoha, it had been a long mission, one that was by now bugging everyone, even Kakashi with his completely lazy attitude was now sporting a twitch in his eye due to have finished his book and wanted to get back to get a new one. They were on the newly completed bridge that still hadn't been named, they at one end while all the villagers were with Tazuna and his family a few meters back from the two teams. The village had come together at the end of the fight at the bridge, though when they all got there, there was nothing to fight for, but It was that all of the had gotten together to get rid of the tyrant Gato in the first place that was the real reason, it was the determination, it had been re-ignited within them.

People in the village were praising and thanking them the two teams as they headed back to Konoha.

Random Villager – "Hey Tazuna, what are you going to call the bridge?" – A couple of other villagers agreed also and called out.

Tazuna – "How about the Great Super Tazuna Bridge?" – With that he was awarded as smack across the back of the head by Tsunami.

Inari – "What about the Great Eagle Bridge?" – Many people liked that as they had heard stories of the way Naruto had taken down Gato, about how he flew through the thugs and attacked his prey (Gato) from the sky before disappearing in an instant.

And with that, the bridge was named as such.

AN: Its small, but hey thats how I view the wave arc, I left Zabuza and Haku alive as I have an idea for them later on. Umm, I couldn't really think of a bridge name except that because I skipped out on the Naruto blowing up at Inari in the house part along with skipping the meeting with Haku.

Also, some may be thinking that the training that i've given Team Eight may make them to powerful, but I have my reasons, you'll see.

I think I may have said this before but i'll say it again, the '-' marks, i'm only going to be using them for speech, thoughts will be normal. I may end up returning everything to normal, but hey, its like this now.

Comments are always welcome, especially constructive criticism. Thanks!

Ja Ne

Skyring


End file.
